Valentine's Day
by hmw95
Summary: Sequal to Pain Forever. Bishop is angry for Stockman's death and wants revenge. What happens when Leo gets captured? Can the guys save him? Will he be alive by then?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You actually think that they were safe? Nah… Hope you like it!!!

RAPH POV

Life is good.

No kidding about that part.

Leo and I are on the mend, and my big bro finally confessed his allergy to strawberries.

Right now, Leo's on one of his night runs. You know, the usual stuff. Getting some exercise, beating up a couple of thugs if he's lucky.

Leo can't run as fast anymore, due to the still aching leg Stockman left him with. He even still walks with a limp!

Just the other day, I was watching a newscast and it was about that crazy scientist's funeral. Bishop was there, and he looked super angry. I bet he'll be out for revenge soon. He's that kind of guy.

But, where's Leo?

Bishop POV

I looked at the last of the footage from Dr. Stockman and felt anger boil through my blood. 

Those meddling turtles killed my ally!

I still have Sukei, my dear daughter, but right now she is gone sketching in that useless drawing book. I wonder what she is drawing…

I think I have a way to defeat those turtles, but I will have to risk my daughter for it. But it will be worth it, because I will see that blue one, Leonardo, perish.

Then, I can finally have revenge…

Raph POV

I finally hear the lair door open with a loud screech. I wince as the loud sound hits my ears, and then turn in that direction.

Leo staggers towards me, and falls into my arms.

"Leo! Bro, are you okay?" I ask, and he looks at me, teary eyed.

"I-I think s-so…" He breathed against my neck, and his eyes were still wide.

"Bro, what happened?" I question. He started to shake, but told me in a terrifying whisper.

"T-there was a girl drawing, on a rooftop… I- I got curious so I took a look at what she was drawing… A-and s-she w-was drawing m-me…"


	2. Used to be my own protection

Raph POV

How could this happen to us?

We were living perfectly fine, until some chick decided to freak my brother out. Why was she drawing him anyway? Is she like, stalking him or something?

So many thoughts run through my mind, and Leo stays practically glued to my plastron. I can hear muffled sobs coming from him. I rub soothing circles into his damp cheek.

"Shhh… It's okay Leo. We'll get to the bottom of this bro. I promise you." I assure him. He finally pulled away and wiped away his tears.

"R-Raph? Do you think that I can s-stay in y-your room tonight?" He asks. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Or course bro. You didn't even have to ask." I answered, leading him to my room. I made sure he was lying on his side and I lay down next to him. He snuggled up to me and quickly fell to sleep as I pulled the blanket up.

I tried to stay awake, you know, to make sure he doesn't have any nightmares.

But it didn't work.

My breathing slowed, and I soon fell into a comforting slumber.

Splinter POV

I woke up to the sound of my two youngest sons bickering.

But I wondered, where were Raphael and Leonardo?

I grabbed my walking stick and made my way to the closer room, Leonardo's. I open the door slightly, and am greeted with no sight of my eldest son.

I headed to my next son's room. Listening through the door, I did not hear the usual snoring Raphael made when he slept.

Slightly panicked, I opened the door quickly. The sight was most precious, and it brought tears into my eyes.

Leonardo was cuddled next to Raphael, his head lying on his plastron. The younger was in one spot and silent, for once. They have never been closer before, and it made me not want to wake either.

I brewed myself some tea, and waited for my younger sons to wake.

Surprisingly, Michelangelo was the first to wake. He quickly warmed quite a few slices of the pizza that he eats. Once he started to eat, I took another sip of the sweet tea.

"Good morning, my son."

"Morning Sensei!" My youngest son said excitingly, for he was a morning person as people say these days. Then Donatello entered and quickly brewed a mug of coffee. He sat down and looked wide-eyed at Michelangelo and me.

"Sensei… Do you know why Raph and Leo are both sleeping in Raph's room?" He asked. We both looked to Michelangelo.

"I was about to ask your brother the same question." I stated.

"Well, I heard Leo cryin' last night. That might be why." My youngest answered.

So, there was a problem with Leonardo and my son failed to mention it to me. He must be punished.

I didn't get to ask more of my dear Michelangelo, because my other two sons entered.

There was something wrong with this breakfast, and everyone knew it.

And Leonardo was hiding himself from everyone.

Again.


	3. But not Now

Raph POV

I hate hearing cries in the middle of the night.

We ended up having a late dinner, and Splinter said Leo couldn't come. He apparently wanted a 'talk' with my bro.

It was a quiet supper. I found out after lunch that everybody saw Leo and I both in the same bed. Yeah, kinda embarrassing.

I got up and set my dirty dishes in the sink, then sat back down at the table. I winced as I heard things be thrown around in Splinter's room. There was a large crack and I heard Leo shout. 

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!"

Then Splinter's voice grew louder. "Nonsense!"

Mike looked wide-eyed at me.

"Oh, god…" My youngest bro said. We decided that we were going to leave the table and escape to our rooms to drown out the harsh noises. All except me. I sat at the couch and waited until the fight was over.

Less than an hour later, Leo walked out. He had a bleeding wound at the side of his head and was cradling his left arm. That arm was bent weird, and there were noticeable bruises showing up around the wrist. It was also swelling, badly.

"Leo, bro… What happened to your arm?" I asked. He looked at me on the edge of tears.

"Nothing. I'm fine. But I need to get some air." Leo stated and pushed past me. He left, and I was sitting in disbelief for about half an hour before going out to try to find him.

Leo POV

My arm was hurting, badly. I was completely sure it was broken.

Splinter never got that angry with me before. I mean I would always end up having bruises or some scratches, but not broken bones.

Showed how much he cared.

Suddenly, I caught a movement with the corner of my eye. I looked over, and saw a woman with a mask on. The mask looked like porcelain, but I would never know. Her eyes showed, amazing silver that was shining brilliantly. Her black hair was put up into a braid. I felt butterflies rise in my stomach.

I mentally smacked myself.

This is not the time to crush on the enemy!

She lunged at me, and I fought back with my good hand. Little did I know she had a dart gun in her hand. Not up to my usual standards, I couldn't block the dart when she shot it.

I felt my bandanna and swords be rudely jerked from away from me before my world was pitch black.

Raph POV

I ran and ran.

Not to long ago, I heard the sound of battle.

Leo could be in trouble!!

I arrived at the scene too late.

Once I got there, I was greeted with the sight of Leo's bandanna tied to the sheathes of his swords.

I fell to my knees and screamed in complete agony.

Leo was gone.

He was captured.


	4. Cuz my path has lost direction

Raph POV

I lied there, crying.

I lost my brother.

_Again._

I didn't realize so much time had passed until I felt warm arms go around me. I looked up to see Mike hugging me.

I always used to favor my youngest brother, even though him and me are nothing alike. Never really thought about Don, but Leo… I always knew him and me were alike; I just didn't want to admit it. But now... he's gone.

"Raphie, calm down bro… We'll get 'im back. I promise…" Mike whispered in my ear. I now realized why I favored him. In all the dark tunnels, he would be the light at the end. My little brother could find the good in all situations.

I was grateful that Mikey was part of _my_ family. It's hard to find these kinds of people in this harsh, dark world.

I felt him tighten his hold on me, and I let out one loud sob and freed myself from his grip. I gave him a sad smile and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Y-yeah…" I choked out. I walked over to his sheaths and tucked them in my belt and wrapped the bandanna around my bicep. I held my hand over my heart. "You'll get these back Leo… I promise…" Mike patted me on the back, and we went back to the Lair to plan getting Leo back.

Leo POV

When I woke up, the pain was great.

From my broken arm, it was coming in waves. Also, I had a major migraine. I reached my good hand up to rub my temple.

The door suddenly burst open, and the woman walked in.

Without the mask, she was even more beautiful. Her hair was shining in the light coming from outside, her eyes glowing a piercing silver and just her face… I mentally slapped myself again.

I can't crush on the enemy!

I was pushed from my thoughts as her voice, a soft as a chorus of angels, spoke.

"Leonardo."

I was thrilled that this voice was talking to me and saying my name. But I had to answer.

"Yes? And who are you?" I questioned, quite sarcastically. She looked at me, giving me a death glare.

"My name is Sukei Bishop. Daughter of Agent John Bishop, leader of Earth Protection Force." She answered me. It took all my power to stop myself from choking on my own spit. She is BISHOP'S daughter! Oh… Oh god…

"B-Bishop?" I stutter.

"You two have met?" She asks. I felt a burning in my throat. No! I couldn't cry! Why was I so choked up from a _woman_?

"Y-yeah… We're not exactly… The best of friends." I replied. Her eyes glistened. Wait… were those tears in her eyes?

Don POV

I was pretty freaked when I found out about Leo's capture.

I mean he is my brother! Wouldn't you be worried if your brother was facing capture and possibly death?

It's been exactly four days since he was taken from us. We haven't even seen any sign of him.

Once a hysterical Mike and angry Raph came bursting into my lab and told me what happened, we went to check the scene. There was no blood, which was _very_ good. I have many questions though. I mean, if no blood, what exactly _happened_? I asked Raph, but then he broke down and said he was too late.

Right now, I am sitting in my lab looking over our information so far. It doesn't even fill a paragraph. If I made a list of all the what ifs going through my mind though, it would probably take up more than ten _pages_.

I was brutally knocked out of my thoughts as the sound of glass breaking came to my senses. Having an immediate feeling that something was not right, I grabbed my shell cell and ran out to see what was happening.

From the looks of it, Raph and Mike were protecting Sensei who was unconscious. I reached out for my bo staff and was about to freak out when I realized I didn't have it.

I didn't have enough time to think about where it was.

The world grew dark and I felt someone grab me.

Leo POV

It's been a few days since my capture.

My arm still hurts badly. It's swelling like crazy.

Sukei comes everyday, and talks to me. She doesn't sound very bad. In fact, she told me that she disapproved of her father's decisions.

Today was different though. She walked in, almost looking _sad_. Sukei stepped forward and looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"How are you feeling, Leonardo?" She asked. I cradled my arm and looked up to her with a sigh.

"Good, but my arm hurts like shell." I answer.

"Ah, great. You will want to feel better Leonardo, for your brothers will join you shortly." Sukei informs me. My head snaps up and my eyes grow wide.

My brothers got captured?


	5. Somehow

A/N: I didn't expect for "Pain Forever" and "Valentine's Day" to be so revolved around Raph, either! Geesh!

Oh, and, this chapter has romance in it. Just warning you.

Leo POV

I was about to scream and yell at her at this point. How could she do this to me?

I thought I felt a connection between the two of us.

Sukei and me are alike. Both of our fathers just don't understand us. We are warriors that just want to normal sometimes, but we never get the chance.

But I was itching to chase her with a katana right then and there. If I even had my katana.

I would die many; _many_ horrible deaths before I'd let any of my brothers get harmed.

But now, one of my brothers may be injured. I felt like banging my head against the wall. I am such an idiot.

A man walked in and whispered with Sukei, before he left and she turned to me.

"Your brothers have arrived." Sukei stated, before moving to the side. Three, hard clanks against the ground, and I looked to see their appearance.

Nothing but minor bruising.

Good.

I cradled the closest to mine's head in my lap. I couldn't tell whom, because they all were pretty much a mirror image of me. No masks at all. I would be able to tell their differences by voice and skin color, but they are not awake yet and it's too dark to tell skin color.

That's when Sukei looked down to me, being so openly affectionate in front of her.

Oh… Oh god… I think I now know what she has been wanting these few days. She wants _love_. From _me_. The thing is…

I love her too.

Before I could react, I felt someone's hand push my face up. I was about to say something, but I had warm lips covering my own. I looked up, and Sukei had her eyes closed. Fireworks exploded in my stomach. She then pulled away, slowly, and almost reluctantly.

"I… I'm sorry… I did not know what came over me…" Sukei whispered, her breath still tickling my face. I did something she didn't expect, I could tell because her breath hitched when I put my hand behind her neck.

"Don't be…" I whispered back. I made the next move then, and I kissed her. It was the greatest feeling ever. That's when Bishop decided to call her on the intercom. Sukei blushed, embarrassed.

"Sukei! Get over here, _now_!" Bishop yelled. Sukei pulled away and brushed her thumb across my cheek.

"I- I have to go now…" Sukei said, softly.

"I'll be waiting…" I whispered. She smiled and left the room.

Almost no one could wipe the smile from my own face.

That's when I turned around and saw one of my brothers standing up and looking at me. A deep, gruff voice questioned.

"What was _that_?"

I hate it when Raphael does this.

Especially now.


	6. A black wind took you away

A/N: I worked on chapter six of Valentine's Day first instead of Bugs because this is probably the most important chapter of this story. I am sorry to all you Pain Forever fans, for this story will not be as long.

Raph POV

I can't believe that they didn't even notice I was awake.

Probably cuz they were too busy makin' out to notice.

That's when that chick left and my brother and I were alone. He looked like he was starting to daydream. I knew I had to intervene.

"What was _that_?" I asked. Leo looked at me, probably terrified. He opened his mouth, maybe to say something, but then a soft groan caught my attention. I gave him a glare that said, 'We'll talk later'. He noticeably gulped and went to check on our younger brothers. Another soft groan joined in, and I knew both of my younger brothers were awake.

"How do you feel?" Leo asks our younger bros. One of them, Mike, I can tell by the goofy grin on his face, and his glittering eyes responded.

"Like I got tackled by Hun…" Mike stated. Leo asked Don the same question, and our younger brother answered pretty much the same as Mikey. Leo and I pulled our brothers towards a wall and laid down with them leaning against us.

"Hey, um… Don? How do you think we can get out of here?" I ask Donny. He usually knows how to get out of situations like these.

"I may be able to pick the lock… Does anyone have something sharp?" Don questioned. Mike and I shook our heads, while Leo pulled out his pocketknife. Donny nodded, grabbed the pocketknife and began work.

This is going to take a while…

Sukei POV

I quickly made my way to my father's headquarters.

I finally saw the familiar, metal door. I cringed when I heard the sound of glass being broken. When I opened the door, I looked up to see my father looking at me _very_ disappointed. Looking down, I saw one of his security camera televisions smashed on the ground.

Oh no.

He saw Leonardo and I… Oh god…

"Sukei! What was _that_ I saw? Did you _kiss_ that _freak_?" Father yelled. My eyes blurred with tears. How could he say that?

"H-he's n-not a-a f-freak…" I mumbled. My father gave me a questioning look, but then the look turned to pure and utter anger.

"Oh _really_? Are you blind? He has a _shell_ and _plastron_ Sukei!" My father shouted. A tear rolled down my bright red cheeks and I furiously wiped it away.

"I love him Dad!" I yelled as loud as I could. He looked shocked at first, but then his look changed once again. This time it went from shock to mischief. I was scared of what he would do next.

"Oh really…" Father said. My eyes widened at the next thing he said. "So you wouldn't mind if I gave him a little 'Shock Therapy'? Would you dear?"

"N-no! P-please! Oh god no!" I yelled. But he pulled the lever to set the electric into their cell.

I gave my father a quick look of disbelief before rushing to see if Leonardo and his brothers were all right.

Leo POV

I watched as Don was getting closer and closer to getting us out. I still cradled my still aching arm. The swelling had got up quite a lot.

That was when the room started to feel unusually warm. I immediately tensed and saw small lights form on the wall.

"Done!" Don stated as he opened the door. My brothers quickly piled out except for Raph and I. We just stared for a bit, until I stopped. The lights were getting brighter.

Something was wrong.

I pushed Raph out of the cell before blazing pain filled me.

I screamed in pure agony. I willed myself to push some of the pain from my body. A small, weird thing occurred and I sat on the ground panting.

Did I just use my mind to turn this off?

Raph POV

I was pretty freaked out as Leo pushed me out. I turned to say something, but I ended up with my mouth wide open.

Electricity filled the room and Leo was screaming. I turned to Don.

"Donny! Do something!" I yelled. I hated hearing any of my brothers scream. Especially Leo.

" I can't!" Donny shouted. Just then, a panting lady came running in.

"Oh god… I came to late…" She whispered. I gave her a weird look.

"Late? Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"My name is Sukei. Bishop warned me… But I tried to get here as fast as I can… I guess I was too late…" Sukei whispered. Just then, we both jumped, because of a bolt of energy flying past us. It hit the wall, then all the electricity stopped in the room. Leo laid there, on the verge of passing out.

"Leo!" Mike yells, barreling toward our injured brother. I noticed burns across Leo's body.

"Stay back Mikey! I don't want you to get hurt!" Leo shouts. Our youngest brother steps back and is about to cry. "Guys, I know a way to defeat Bishop for _good_. You guys just need to get out of here as fast as you can. Leave Bishop to me."

Our brothers seemed okay with the idea, and started to take Sukei outside. Once they were gone, I looked to Leo.

"Don't do any hero stuff Leo_nardo_. You died on me twice. Don't make me lose you again." I stated. Leo nodded and then I left.

I soon made it outside. 

I hope what Leo says is true.

Leo POV

I looked out the window and made sure they were outside the building.

Sure enough, they were walking a little farther away from here than I thought they would. 

I then focused my entire mind onto the electricity coming back. Soon enough, the familiar pain was back. But instead of pushing the pain from my body this time, I pushed the electricity from my body.

I heard the explosion.

I even heard Bishop scream.

But all I felt was even worse pain go all over my upper body and myself land on something burning hot before my world turned to darkness.

Raph POV

I sat there, catching my breath with my brothers and Sukei.

That's when the building behind us exploded. Almost all the way collapsed, all of us stared in disbelief.

"No one could've survived that. Even Bishop!" Don stated. I smiled, but it soon faded.

My eyes widened and I began to run towards the rubble as realization dawned on me.

Leo was still in the building.


	7. From sight

A/N: Dun, dun, dun… This is the chapter you get to hear about Leo!! OOoooOOOO!!!

Raph POV

My blood ran cold as another explosion sounded.

I made it closer to the area and made my way to the burning building.

I ignored Mike's screams and pleads for me to come back.

What I was doing wasn't stupid.

Before my full body was in the rubble I turned toward my brothers.

"Raph! Come back! Are you crazy?" Don yelled. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. Don't follow me. Leo's still in there." I replied. I left them all staring wide-eyed and Sukei crying. A tear rolled down my face and I looked at all of my brothers, memorizing their comforting features.

I jumped down into the building.

At first, I just felt a little hot, and then it felt like I was being cooked.

I coughed, and moved away many burning pieces of wood and metal. I kept on moving these pieces away until I cleared a small passageway.

I kept on moving, until a complete dead end came. I was burning, and my lungs were being filled with smoke. Falling to my knees, I began to cough harshly.

After getting sick right there, I noticed something I didn't before.

Behind the wall of burning wood I was trapped by, was a large figure.

I could tell it was Leo, because of the shell on the back.

I forced myself up, and kicked away the wood, revealing my brother.

He looked so broken. Leo had other major wounds, other than his wrist from earlier and the burns crisping his skin. His shoulder was looking kind of weird, and was bruised everywhere. Leo's right ankle was bent funny, and was swelling rapidly. Worst of all, was his side. There was a piece of burning metal dug into his left side, and the blood that encircled the wound was beginning to actually boil.

Careful of both of our wounds, I picked him up and began to make my way toward the way I came in. There was slight stinging on my body where I was holding Leo, but it didn't matter. My brother needed help, and fast.

After a while of running through the burning rubble, I finally made it to the place where I came in. I pulled Leo up and then jumped out myself.

I didn't get away fast enough before the building exploded a final time, larger than ever, making Leo and I go flying through the air.

A/N: The question is… Is Leo going to live? You will find out, soon!


	8. And the darkness over day

Raph POV

I flew through the air, and the only thing that kept Leo and I near each other was the hold I had on his bad ankle. It may give him in pain, but it's the only thing keeping him close.

The pain was far worse out here in the cold night. Worst of all, I could _feel_ Leo's bad ankle. I gagged as I felt the bone _move_ under his skin. Definitely broken, for sure.

A scream tore through my burning, sore throat.

I lost grip on Leo's ankle.

Don POV

Twenty minutes. That's how long Raph has been down in the building.

I hope he didn't get hurt. I don't want to risk losing both my eldest brother and hotheaded brother on the same night.

I exhaled when I finally saw a shadow being hoisted out of the burning rubble. Another figure pulled them self up, and then I watched as the building exploded.

Sukei began to cry harder, if possible, and Mike began to hug her. She immediately clinged to my younger brother and sobbed into his shoulder.

Then I heard a thump on the ground behind us. I quickly went over there, and saw Raphael there, panting and coughing. Burns were scattered across his skin, but the worse burns were on his hands and feet. I kneeled down and pulled him up to my plastron.

Once he caught his breath, he was breathing deeply. His first words after his arrival scared me half to death.

"Wh-where's Leo?" Raph took more harsh deep breaths. My heart sank, once those words were spat out. That's when I heard the faint, disgusting sound of a bone being popped back into place. I turn and see a shelled figure pretty far from us.

"Mike! Take Raph. I'll be right back." I stated before putting Raph into Mike's grasp. Sukei was still clinged onto my little brother's arm, looking at me confused. I then ran over to the figure and pulled him up to my chest. I gasped at the feeling of burnt skin and a stab wound. I looked to my bro and the light from the moon was beginning to brighten his face and broken body.

Leo's shoulder was bruising and swelling slightly, his elbow swollen a little and his wrist was swollen very badly. His ankle was swelling also, and he had a hot scrap of iron stuck in his side. Leo's temple had bruising that was beginning to form. Then I noticed that his mouth had blood beginning to drip out, slowly.

His chest stops moving.

I begin to do chest compressions, and after about five minutes of trying, I was about to give up. I gave one hard push to his chest, and finally he began to cough. Of course, he was spitting blood all over me, but I didn't care.

My brother was alive.

For the moment.

We needed to get him to the lair, or April's place. We could always lose him again.

Something caught my eye, and I picked it up and stared at it in disbelief.

This item renewed hope for Leo and Raph's lives, and for getting out of here.

I held the shell cell close to my body, thankful that someone was watching over us.

A/N: I know you all have been waiting for Chapter 9, but my computer won't let me add it onto ff! So, I will just add it to the end of Chapter 8. Alright, so here is chapter 9.

**CHAPTER 9: THAT NIGHT**

A/N: Hectic, hectic, HECTIC! I am working on four stories at a time right now! Bugs, Valentine's Day, Life with Linkin Park and I am starting something _really_ good! I _might_ be nice enough to tell you guys about it in the next chapter of whatever story I get to first.

Don POV

I held the shell cell, thankful, and pleading for luck this night.

I dialed April's number, and waited for the ring. I held my breath. I exhaled, slowly, as a familiar voice came on.

"This is April, how may I help you?" April asked.

"A-April… It's me D-Don…" I answered.

"What! Where have you guys been? Are you okay?" My friend questioned. I rubbed Leo's cheek softly.

"I-I don't know where we are. But no, we're not okay." I replied. I was surprised that my voice wasn't as shaky as my trembling body. "Raph has some bad burns… And L-Leo…"

"It's okay Don. I'll get you, and I will have Casey help me. I'll use the tracker to find you." She said. A small smile of relief was plastered on my face.

"Alright. B-but hurry… I-I don't know how much longer L-Leo can keep going…" I stuttered. Tears began to once again form in my eyes.

"I'll get where you are as soon as possible. Bye." April whispered. I could almost see tears streaking down her pale cheeks.

"Bye." I stated. I hung up then and called Mike to bring Raph over here. Mike immediately listened and still had Sukei clinging onto his arm. But after looking Leo, Sukei let go of Mike and flung herself on my big brother's body. I soon ended up with Raph because Mike flung himself to Leo. Sobs filled the quiet night air, along with the crackles of firewood. But that changed, quickly too. The sound of an engine roaring hit my ears. I was scared at first, so I tensed, but that changed. I saw April's familiar van driving up in the grass.

"Donnie!!" April shouted. I could just barely hear her over the loud sobs racking Sukei's body. My friend ran up to us with Casey and we all worked on getting Raph and Leo in the van. Once the van began to move, everyone listened to the quiet murmurs from Sukei. She was whispering prayers and reasons to stay in his ear. There was one particularly comforting she said.

"Leonardo… Stay… Please… I don't know what your brothers or even myself would do without you in our lives." Sure, when she whispered that, it was kind of comforting. But what she whispered next sent shivers up my spine. But I was the only one to hear it.

"What was that?" Mike whispered into my ear. I sighed. I had to tell him. Oh great. I whispered at a barely audible level.

"He won't torment you anymore…"


	9. And The Clouds Above Move Closer

A/N: I know… I know… Short, but still, I gave you something! By the way, umm… So you don't get confused, chapter nine is on the same page as chapter 8. That is because my computer was being stupid and didn't let me add nine onto its own page. Well, also, I am about one-fourth done with Banters Of A Leader! Coming soon!

Mike POV

I was so confused after hearing that statement from Donny.

Torment? From who? And why does this Sukei chick know more than us, his brothers, do? I mean, Raph might know a lot too, cuz him and Leo have been really close ever since that while ago… Wait! What if this tormenter is Raph??

But I had to keep silent afterwards, because April pulled into the warehouse.

It took pretty much all of us to help Leo and Raph out in to the warehouse, but we managed.

In the dim light of the warehouse, Leo seriously looked like he was dead. There was blood all over his wounded body, and burns crisping the skin.

Donny and me took Leo to the infirmary, while April and Casey worked together with Raph.

I helped Don set Leo down carefully onto the bed.

I left the room as soon as I saw Don grab a needle.

I sat for hours on end, by Raph.

He was already bandaged and everything, so it wasn't as hard as sitting with Leo.

I was about to get up and see how Leo was doing, when Raph began to stir.

My breath hitched in my throat and I sat up quickly in my seat.

Raph's dark brown eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a few times before realizing I was even in the same room. He looked to me, and smiled a small mysterious smile. At least… I think it was a smile.

"M-Mike…? I-Is Leo okay?" Were the first words out of his mouth. He winced as the moving of his lips pulled at the burns around his mouth.

"He will be. I promise, Raphie. Just go back to sleep." I whispered. He immediately fell into a quiet slumber, and I felt like bouncing off the walls in joy.

Raph is going to be okay!

Don POV

I sat by Leo, clenching part of the blanket on his bed with all of my might.

How did out family start losing trust with each other? I mean… Sukei knows more than we do in this whole situation. I felt tears burn at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them roll down my face.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Leo began to stir.

This being a day after being patched up, I was pretty surprised that he was waking up so early in the recovery. My chest felt constricted, and the tears were beginning to fight their way out. I furiously wiped them away. I didn't even realize that Leo was rubbing his leg the entire time I was thinking of myself.

"D-Don…?" He whispered, very weakly.

"It's okay Leo… I'm here…" I say, soothingly. He just rubs his leg harder.

"D-Donny… I-I t-think t-there's s-something w-wrong… I-I can't f-feel my l-lower h-half…" Leo rasps. Panic rose in my heart.

I quickly took many tests on poor Leonardo.

Once Leo went to sleep, I called an emergency family meeting in the living room.

Everyone immediately rushed in, awaiting my report. I took a deep breath, and began with a strong tone.

"Guys we got a problem… I think Leo's paralyzed."


	10. Looking so dissatisfied

Raph POV

What?

Paralyzed?

This… This can't happen. Leo without the use of his legs? That's like Don giving up science and technology. That can't happen. That is impossible.

But the impossible is apparently possible, because it happened. Leo can't move or even feel his bottom half of his body.

Leo woke up a few hours later, only needing to take a few sips of water that Don finally allowed him to even have. After that, he drifted off again. I sighed, and looked to Donny. He just had a sad look on his face. I turned and walked away.

I thought these kind of things were supposed to have happy endings, because we killed the bad guy and hero had found true love… But I guess happy endings don't happen in real life. Mike told me that, and I believe him completely.

Did I mention that around midnight, Mike came into my room and went into hysterics? For a good reason, too.

Leo was awake, and Don told him about his bottom half and my big bro actually began to _cry_. He told Don to leave him alone.

So, I ended up spending a whole night in my room with a sobbing Mike. My little bro was so wrecked; I had to sneak out of my own room in the morning to prevent waking him. He didn't even get any sleep. Neither did I, but he actually ended up crying himself to sleep at about six thirty in the morning… An hour before I usually get up. So I stayed awake, and made sure Mike was okay.

Once I got out of the room, I went to the infirmary and sat next to Leo.

Leo POV

I slowly stirred awake, to see that Raphael was sitting beside me. I look to him and see through his tough look. I see the guilt bubbling over all of his emotions.

"Raph… You know this isn't your fault." I whisper. He looks at me, and I see tears form in his eyes.

"Yes it is! If I didn't do all of this in the first place, Bishop wouldn't want you in the first place! You'd still be living a normal life… Well, as normal as it gets for people like us… With your own Raph! This whole mess is my fault! Don't deny it!" Raph snaps. I stare at him wide eyed.

Raph POV

I can't believe I just said that. Leo just looks at me with a freaked out look on his face.

"You have no idea how much I care about you Raphael. You can't be like this. You are better than my Raph. You actually _listen_ to _me_. I'm not only a leader to you. Just remember that you're not only a hothead to me." Leo whispers. He turns his head towards the wall, and soon falls asleep.

I sit for a whole hour just thinking about what he said.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Leo began to move.

Leo POV

I slowly began to wake once again.

I felt an itch on my leg. I moved my leg closer to my hand and scratched it, then falling back asleep… Not aware of my stunned younger brother looking at me moving.

Wait.

Wasn't I supposed to be paralyzed?


	11. The Ground Below Grew Colder

A/N: Hey guys! Guess what?? I'm back! Sorry it's been a while since any updates… I've been getting the usual "winter sicknesses". Also my whole school situation… Also, this whole week Spokanigan is snowed in… Meaning no school! But here you guys go! Chapter 12! (Remember guys, chapter nine was on chapter 8's page, so the one before this is actually chapter 11… At least I think so…) Enjoy!

Raph POV

I sat staring wide eyed at my brother's movement. But my look of shock was almost immediately replaced with a look of relief and happiness.

So… Leo's not paralyzed!

Leo was asleep again. I quickly stood up, careful of my still hurting wounds. I walked over to the lab where Don was working. He saw me, and was going to probably yell at me for being up and going to early again. But I shut him up.

"Don… Leo… H-he can feel his legs again!" I stated. He looked at me with a look of shock, and then it turned to confusion, then total annoyance.

"That's impossible Raph. Quit trying to be hopeful. We all know that he won't be able to walk again." Don said, gloomy. I shot a mad evil glare at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, follow me!" I yelled. I made my way out of the room and into the infirmary where Leo was sleeping heavily. I looked behind me and noticed that Don actually followed me. I was happy about that. I made sure that I entered the room super quietly, because Leo is a super light sleeper. I leaned down and rubbed Leo's good leg in a brotherly fashion. Don entered the room, and saw what I was doing. Leo began to stir.

"W-what do you want Raph…?" Leo whispered with a yawn. I smiled, while Don just stood there in pure disbelief. Don walked up to Leo's side and tears glistened at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey um… Leo? Can you feel…" He asked, poking my older brother painfully hard on his thigh, "This?"

"OWWww!!! YEsssSSS!!" Leo yelped. Don smiled and pulled Leo's blanket up to my elder's chin.

"Well stop being a baby and go back to sleep." Don stated. It didn't take Leo long to obey. Before I knew it, Don turned around and wrapped me in a hug. "You were right! He's going to be okay! We _all_ are going to be okay!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I whispered in his ear. I patted his shell and slightly pushed at his shoulders for him to let go of me. "Let's go tell the others." Don's smile, if possible, grew wider.

"Yeah!" He yelled. I winced as he let go of me completely, feeling my burns ache. But I forced my hurting body to follow my relieved, excited brother. I saw him waiting for me at the door to the living area of our small sewer home. My smile faded, looking at what our family has become.

Mikey sat in the chair beside the couch, awake, but staring off into space. He hasn't eaten since we came home. Sensei was out of sight, probably in his room. Like he cared what happened with Leo. Sukei was laid out on the couch, clutching a pillow. Her cheeks were still wet from crying, and her eyes were bloodshot from hours of crying.

My smile returned, not as big, but still there, thinking about how our news will make everyone happy again.

"Guys!" Don yells, knocking me and everyone else out of our thoughts. Sensei walks out with a disturbed look on his furry face. Sukei sits up and looks toward us, still clutching her pillow. Mike jumps from the sudden shout, and looks toward us. I gulp as I see Don open his mouth. "It's Leo! He _not_ paralyzed! He can feel!"

Sensei's jaw drops. Mike shivers as relief floods his body. I breathe out, feeling the same shiver run through my body.

Sukei quickly drops her pillow and makes a mad dash toward the infirmary. She brushed past us, leaving our eyes trailing after her.

What is Sukei doing?

A/N: I am sorry that it is kind of short… But I must say… It is nearing the end!

Ummm… The next chapter will have a romantic scene between Leonardo and Sukei… Which should be pretty fun to read…

Should there be a sequel? I'm not really sure… So I am asking…

Thanks for reading!! Please review!


	12. As They Put You Down Inside

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you like The End Of The Beginning, The Beginning of the End! I finally got my ideas on paper for this chapter. Yay. Well, also, I am still seeing if anyone wants to do a collaboration piece with me! Well… This is the "romantic" chapter, so don't mind if it sucks. Also, something very important also happens in this chapter. Read on people!

Leo POV

Sleep.

So good, but I miss so much while doing this action.

I am about to head into a deep slumber, when I hear talking outside my door.

Wait… Why are there people talking outside my door?

Suddenly silence. Then footsteps. I close my eyes to make it look like I am fast asleep, even though I am _very_ far from falling asleep now.

The door opens, more footsteps, towards my bed, and a dip on the mattress as whoever came sat down.

I began to flutter my eyes, to make it look like I just woke up.

Sukei looks at me, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and begins to stroke my cheek.

Raph POV

Okay, that was really weird.

Why did Sukei just _leave_ like that?

Wait… She's going to go see Leo, wasn't she?

As I was thinking this, Don was trying to calm down Mike, who wanted to see Leo, and Splinter just rolled his eyes at our behavior. I just wanted to go over there and yell at him. I would say things like, 'Why did you hurt my big brother in the worst ways imaginable?' or 'All he wanted was for you to love him and be proud of him!' 

You know what? 

Maybe I should.

I begin to step towards Splinter at a pretty slow pace.

"Hey, Sensei, can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course, my son." Splinter replied. Mike and Don go silent and look toward us, wanting to know what was up.

"Alone?" I question. Splinter nods, and leads me to his bedroom.

Leo POV

Sukei kept stroking my cheek. 

Her face was so close to mine, I could almost touch her… I want to _feel_ her right now. I want to kiss her so badly.

Luckily, as to not cause _me_ any damage, Sukei leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I pressed a forward a little harder and she moaned on my lips.

Wait, is this what I wanted?

I pull back a little bit, and she whimpers at the loss.

I look into her silver tearstained eyes with my sapphire eyes. Then my eyes travel lower to lie upon… Her swollen, kissed lips. (_A/N: What were you thinking?_)

I look back into her eyes. All I see is pure love and concern. A small smile spreads upon my lips, and I kiss her once more.

After a long while of kissing, I leaned back on a pile of pillows behind my shell. Sukei scooted forward and leaned against my plastron. I smiled even wider, if possible, and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

In that position, both of us fall asleep.

Raph POV

"What did you want to talk about, my son?" Splinter asks. My face burns with anger.

"You should know what I want to talk about '_dad_'! How can you hurt my brother like that!"

"My son, I do not know what you are speaking of." Sensei states. But I can tell he knows. 

"You… you… _abused_ him! How could you do that? You're our father! You are supposed to love _each_ of us!" I spat. He looks at me, face holding an angered expression.

"He had to be punished! He was an awful leader, and an awful example! He was a failure! He still _is_!" Splinter yells. My eyes widened. No way he just said that!

"Splinter, you are so _blind_! He has been nothing but a great leader and great example for all of us! You know that all he has ever _dreamed _of was that you could be proud of him someday? Did you know that he would _die_ just to get you to be proud of him? Did you?" I nearly scream at the top of my lungs. Tears begin to fall out of both of our eyes. I wipe mine away and yell. "Just remember that until you apologize… Neither Leo or I are your sons."

And with that, I storm away, feeling accomplishment.

Once I left stepped into my bedroom, I knew that what I did was the right decision.

A/N: Do you like it? Yes? Then review! Haha, and also, this is actually the last _real_ chapter. The next is the epilogue. I hope you have liked this story.


	13. But the heartless wind kept blowing

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter to this story. I found out that this story had a pattern! This is the second story in my small little series here, and it has fourteen chapters. February is the second month of every year, and Valentine's Day is on the fourteenth. So, Valentine's Day, 2008 everybody! I hope you have liked it, and you should be expecting to see 'Your Guardian Angel', the sequel, soon. Thanks for still reading this story despite the delays.

Raph POV

I think I might be finally happy, for once in my life.

Everything is finally… Well, _good_. Almost like it was before we had to worry about the Shredder and our ninja skills and everything.

It's amazing. Last night, we were getting along so well that we all stayed up late and had a movie fest.

It's been nice having Sukei live with us too. She even sometimes goes topside for us and buys us food to fill the cupboards. She does a lot for us, and I plan to repay her… Someday.

Leo's pretty much all healed up. His cast on his ankle came off last week. He has a lot of scars though. Almost every single part of his body has a scar.

He doesn't limp anymore.

It's pretty good he doesn't anymore, because when he did after the Stockman incident, it affected his training and everything. It's almost like he's over physical pain.

I think my happiness is spreading around our household. It's hard to stop everyone from smiling.

Right now, I am watching another movie with my family. Well, everyone in my family besides Leo. He said he had to do something in his room. I think I might go check on him.

I get up, and begin to walk up to his bedroom. I jump in surprise when the door opens before I even lay a finger on the knob. Leo walks out, smiling. I see a journal, much like the one I have from my own time, in his hands. He holds the journal out to me, still smiling that genuine smile of his.

"Here. Take this Raph. I don't think I need it anymore." Leo says. I give him a confused look, and he chuckles. "Trust me. I think I trust you enough to let you know everything that has happened." I smile and obey, taking the journal from his hands. He walks down to the livingroom and takes and seat next to Sukei. I smile at the love between them and walk to my own bedroom. I sit down on my bed, and open the journal to the most recent date. It says that it was written yesterday. I begin to read.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Wow. Everything is turning upside down. Everything is well… Happy. Good. No, Great. My family is becoming an endless support source. Especially Raph. We are finally the best friends we used to be, before I was named leader.**_

_**Splinter apologized. Yeah, he said sorry. He said he just needs help with his problems. I told Raph about the problems Splinter and I had before Splinter said sorry. He said he already knew, which came as a surprise to me. **_

_**It turns out that Raph was the one to yell at Splinter for what he did, and how wrong it was. I feel like I am forever in Raphael's debt. I told Raph about me thinking that, and he just said not to. He said that it was his job as a brother, as a best friend.**_

_**As much as I am thankful for having Raph as a brother, I am also happy to have Sukei as a girlfriend. She is always there for me, and I feel endless love for her. She is truly my soul mate and the love of my life. **_

_**I talked to Raph on the subject of marriage with Sukei. He said that I should propose. I asked him how we would even be able to marry, and he brought up a few ideas. My favorite so far is having a ceremony at Casey's Grandma's farmhouse. Raph said that he could get April to buy the ring. I think I might tell Raph that he should do it. You know what? I AM going to tell him! I'll tell him… In the next few days. I am so excited.**_

_**Well, everything is perfect in life right now. We're going to have a movie fest tonight, so I better go get everything ready for tonight. **_

_**I can't believe everything is finally right. Everyone so happy, so nice, so supportive…**_

_**I feels like everything is finally going to be okay.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leo**_

I smiled reading the entry.

I think I agree with him.

**_THE END_**

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong, I never knew what it was like…_

_To be alone…_

_On a Valentine's Day._


End file.
